


Take Care of You

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Another wave of lust shot through you and your bottom lip was caught between your teeth; as a doting girlfriend you just couldn't leave him like that, all hard and in pain. [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Tumblr Request! This one for Kiba being a third wheel and not knowing when to leave 😂
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic Handjob Scene

You loved Kiba like a brother, he was your best friend after all, but you wished the boy learned to look between the lines, you didn't need to have Shikamaru level intelligence to read the room, or campsite in this case.

Not all the blame could be put on the dog owner you supposed the mission you had just completed had a part to play too.

For three days you had had to go undercover in the red-light district to snatch up information about a new drug gang in town. You had been forced to spend your day's in short leather skirts, skintight tank tops, wine red lipstick and sky-high heels...with Shino watching over your every move as your guard close by.

You could almost feel his eyes roaming over your barely hidden form as you talked to potential clients, and you found yourself posing, just to really rattle him up. Pointing your toes to accentuate your legs, popping your hip to show off the shape of your ass, running your tongue over your teeth before giving a teasing smile, your eyes flicking up to the top floor of the hotel across the street where you knew he was.

Alright, maybe you were a lot to blame, but Kiba should still learn to take a hint.

Anytime you wanted to be alone with Shino he was just there! When you were eating, or gathering firewood, or discussing the next day’s plans he was almost super glued to your side! He was just overprotective of you because of what you had to do for the mission, but you were a big girl! You could look after yourself, and you had Shino looking after you, there was just no way the insect tamer would ever let anything happen to you.

Just one more night, one more night in this silly campsite and then you could go home, grab Shino and throw him on your bed to give you both the relief you desperately needed.

"Kiba go to sleep; I will follow shortly," the Aburame heir looked directly at you then. "We need to discuss a few things; about the mission."

From how deep Shino's voice was you could tell he was wound up _tight_.

"Whatever," Kiba yawned turning and throwing a lazy wave over his shoulder. "Night guys."

"Night Kiba."

When it was the two of you alone you felt your heart rate skyrocket all he would have to do was-

"The information you gathered; I wish to go through it one more time; before I report in to the Hokage."

You couldn't help the wildly confused expression you gave then.

"Wait, you _actually_ want to talk about the mission?"

"Yes."

And, well, that's what you did for the next twenty minutes. You meticulously went through every piece gathered. You couldn't help the yawn that escaped you, you had been the one to get the information and it was even boring you.

The hive user cut off suddenly, looking towards the tent before he, just as suddenly, grabbed your wrist pulled you in and kissed you harshly, you replied by gripping his hair as tight as you could.

"I have wished to do that; for days."

So _that's_ what he was doing, he was waiting for Kiba to go to sleep so the two of you would be truly alone.

You could only really nod your agreement before pulling him into another kiss, your hands dropping to his waistband immediately and usually Shino would stop you, he always wanted to take things slow so the fact that he simply growled into your mouth and shoved his tongue further down your throat only actively showed how pent up he was.

"Oi," you broke apart at Kiba's sudden yell. "If you guys are wondering who to have on guard don't bother it's fine this place is pretty safe."

You had to violently remind yourself that Kiba was your best friend, so you didn't go over there and smack him right upside the head, it was just getting good!

"Yes Kiba; we are coming."

'No, you weren't' your traitorous brain submitted making you pout childishly at your own thoughts.

"When we are back home," Shino whispered in such a tone you actually stopped breathing. "I hope you have nothing planned; for the rest of the day?"

Oh, you _loved_ it when Shino talked like that, in that rough lust filled voice, it usually only appeared when you were already in the bedroom half naked.

"Nothing that doesn't involve you in my bed no."

You were just winding yourself up at this point, making it even worse now you simply had to lie down in your sleeping bag beside him and Kiba and go to sleep.

Sleeping lightly on and off for what could have been hours, could have been minutes, could have been years, the ache in your core and between your legs actually hurt from all the sexual build up making it hard to _stay_ asleep.

Out of the corner of your eye, beside you, Shino rolled onto his side and almost tried to curl up into a ball, it made you worry. The insect user didn't roll about in his sleep, that's what you did, Shino slept almost unnervingly silent, something was wrong.

Scooting closer to the Aburame heir you unzipped your sleeping bag to find his bag already open, which was weird as well. As soon as your hands were on him his hazel eyes opened, glossy and unfocused, and he shivered making you frown.

It was whenever his body shifted towards you seemingly of its own accord you _felt_ the problem clear as day.

Another wave of lust shot through you and your bottom lip was caught between your teeth; as a doting girlfriend you just couldn't _leave_ him like that, all _hard_ and in _pain_.

It only took a second to have your hand in his trousers and firmly around his rock-hard length.

You slammed your free palm over his mouth to stop the gasp you knew would be released.

"I hate that you're all wound up Shino," you practically whispered directly into his ear.

You quickly looked over his shoulder to see yes Kiba was still out like a log and when the dog owner gave a loud snore you grinned and looked back at Shino.

One of Shino's hands covered your own the other grabbed the accompanying wrist.

"I wanted to," you gave a firm grip of his length then making his teeth actually nip your palm as well as release a deep hot exhale. "Give you a little _present_ to help you sleep."

You continued to stroke him with one hand in firmly delicate long strokes from base to tip just like he liked, Shino's full body twitching and shivering, his breaths coming out harsher and irregular in rhythm, his hold on your hand and wrist switching between stroking your skin lovingly and holding on for dear life.

Every now and again you had to shush him when he let out a loud gasp or when you pushed you hand firmer over his mouth and he seemed to whine in agonised pleasure, at your hand silencing him or him being forced to be quiet you didn't know, the devious part of your brain stored that away to experiment with later.

You could tell he was going to cum, with so much sexual energy flitting between the two of you for days and the fact you had sabotaged him when he was already rock hard there was no way this was going to last long.

Shoving your hand tighter over his mouth to muffle the sound he made when he orgasmed, as you felt your hand being covered in his cum, you could still see the Aburame heir's face scrunch up and his hold on your wrist became so tight you could actually feel your hand start to tingle from going numb.

When you thought it was safe to remove your hand you did and Shino took a few unsteady panting breaths now that he could have free rein over breathing again, his head falling further into the tent groundsheet in his exhausted stated. You grinned at how red his cheeks were and when he cuddled his face into your palm like a hug.

Just to add lust filled pain to lust filled injury you slid your other hand out of his sleeping bag, most of his cum was unfortunately still inside but you made sure to keep eye contact with his face as you lapped up the beads stuck to your hand, you saw the insect user actually twitch at the sight.

He dragged you in for a kiss then, not giving a damn that his essence would be on your tongue.

"I; will; take care of you later," the hive user harshly whispered against your lips making you shiver. "I; promise; you."

You grinned placing another kiss to his lips.

"Oh, I _know_ you will."


End file.
